Happy Ending?
by xoxtruegryffindorxox
Summary: Lily and Scorpius hate each other! So what? But what happenes when Scorpius sees something he shouldn't have? he can't just leave her, can he? attempted rape later on.
1. Chapter 1

**well this is a second attempt of a lily/scorpius story. as much as i love the lily and scorpion it wasn't mine. i needed to start a new story which i could do what ever i want with. so when this idea came to me while on holiday i had to do it ") i hope you like it as i have certainly enjoyed writing several chapters already!i plan on updating at least every week so please favorite and review! also sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes i dont have a beta "(**

**i also dont own harry potter only the charectors you dont recognise plot and sorting hat song in the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**'Lily, over here. We saved you a seat' A head popped out of a nearly full to bursting compartment. The voice, as Lily recognised, belonged to her best friend Jessica Thomas. Both Lily and Jess had been placed in Slytherin 5 years ago and had immediately become best friends. Jess was a half blood and was the 1st person in the whole of her family to be placed in Slytherin. She had thought she would be placed in Gryffindor as that is where both her parents, Dean Thomas and Lavender Thomas nee Brown, had been placed more than 30 years ago. Just like Jess both of Lily's parents had been placed in Gryffindor. Lily made her way into the compartment just to find several more familiar faces. There in the corner was Lily's youngest brother Albus, who was going out with Jess. Even though Albus was in his seventh year and was in Gryffindor, they had started going out around a year ago, the beginning of Jess's 4th year. Lily carried on looking round the full compartment and saw her other best friend sitting next to her brother, Tommy was also in Slytherin. His sorting had not come as a surprise as Tommy's mother, Pansy Parkinson, had been in Slytherin. Tommy's father, Seamus Finnigan, on the other hand had been in Gryffindor and had shared a dormitory with Lily and Jess's dads. Sat next to Tommy was Roxanne, Lily's cousin. Roxanne and Tommy had been going out since 3rd year. Roxanne was in Gryffindor but had met when Tommy was protecting Lily from a leg locking curse. Tommy had sent a stunning spell, but it had missed, incidentally hitting Roxanne square in the chest. Roxanne, Hugo, Louis, Dominique and Fred were the only ones of her cousins that she got on with. The other 4 she never talked to if she could help it. Of course she still had to see them but she didn't **like** seeing them. Victorie was Louis and Dominique's older sister. They didn't get on with her either. Victorie was what you typically called a slag! Rose was just like Victorie. They would both fuck anything that moved. Rose and Lily used to be close before Rose went to Hogwarts 7 years ago. When she came back for the Christmas holidays, she had totally changed. She had died her hair pure blonde even though she was naturally ginger. She had made friends with the most popular boy and in her 3rd year they started dating, even though 2 years later they broke up. He had caught her cheating on him with a 7th year. Apparently it had been going on for a year and a half. When Lily came to school rose kept away from the whole of her family. The only cousin she would talk to was victorie. When she was home from school, they would be joined at the hip. Rose hated lily. Whatever Lily had, Rose wanted it and if she couldn't have it she made sure Lily couldn't. It had always been like that even when they were close. For instance for Lily's 8th birthday Teddy, Lily's god brother bought her a silver dress. As soon as Lily got it she ran to put it on. A few days later Ginny, Lily's mum, had made her take it off to wash it. Rose loved the dress and wanted one but couldn't have it so she made sure no-one could. When Ginny was out of the room she poured red paint all over it. It was ruined. Lily cried for days, refusing to come out of her room. Rose on the other hand was awfully pleased with herself. She never felt guilty for what she did. That wasn't the last time she had made Lily cry. Lily wasn't the only one who hated rose either, most people hated her, but Hugo, Rose's brother loved her. He was one of the only ones to see the good side in her. Even though she didn't have one. Ron, Rose's dad, disagreed with her lots. Lily and Rose's dads were best friends since Hogwarts. Both their mums had been as well. Ron and Hermione looked after Lily and her two brothers as though they were their own children. Lily's favourite uncle was Ron. He was funny and caring. He would do anything for any of his children or family. So when Rose left he felt bad. Even though he knew it was her fault. The amount of times Rose had run out of the house because of an argument with him was unbelievable. Lucy on the other hand was nice. Too nice for anybody's liking. She loved to help people, which isn't a bad thing. But when the person doesn't wasn't helping or when the help isn't help, it gets annoying. Lucy thought the best of herself. She loved herself even. She thought people needed help. She thought that she was the only person that was capable of doing stuff. When someone in her family did something to gain attention she had to do something better. She loved being centre of attention. Molly was just like her sister. Loved being centre of attention. She was also just like her dad. She would abandon anything to get what she wanted. In away molly was like rose. She just wasn't a slag. Lily continued to look round the compartment. There on the other side of the seats was her boyfriend. Lysander Scamander was a sixth year. His mum had been at school with Lily's parents. His dad left his mum just after his younger brother lorcan had been born. Luna, his mum had soon remarried her old school friend Neville Longbottom, the Herbology teacher and Lily's godfather. Neville had also been at school with Tommy, Jess, Rose and Lily's dads. Lily noticed that he was staring at her. They hadn't seen each other all summer as he had been backpacking round Europe with his family.

'Hey babe' he said putting his hand on Lily's waist pulling her onto his lap. 'I missed you' Lily didn't get a chance to speak as he crashed his lips to hers. They had been going out for just over 6 months. He had asked her to hogsmead one day and things had just escalated form there. Like Lily, Lysander was in Slytherin too. His younger brother was in Ravenclaw, he was a 3rd year. Once they had finished making out Lily was the first to speak. 'I missed you too. How was it?'

'Good thanks .How was your summer?' he asked. She pulled a face. 'Like that was it?' he continued.

'Well it was ok, if you miss the fact that my stupid cousin decided to have a fight with her dad. I've had my uncle round everyday effing and blinding about her. It was quite fun really but annoying after a while' she laughed. She bent down to kiss him again. Behind her she could hear her brother moaning.

'She's my sister. I don't want to have to watch her does that' he said to Jess.

'You don't?' she asked.

'No I don't' he complained. 'I want to leave'

' Do you think she would complain if I was kissing you?' she asked again.

'I wouldn't' he said earning himself getting hit by his girlfriend. Lily laughed and got up.

'Sorry. Prefect!' she said, explaining everything in one word. She opened the door and smiled to her friends and boyfriend. She closed the door and made her way to the prefects meeting, but not before she bumped into someone. Someone with bright blonde hair and dull gray eyes. Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy pinned the shiny badge on to his black school robes. He hadn't told his parents. They would make a fuss. Especially his mum. He had no idea who was head girl. He just hoped that it wasn't Rose Weasley. He nearly hated her as much of her cousin. He walked out of the heads compartment straight into someone, knocking them over. He just managed to catch them before they fell to the ground. When he saw who it was he immediately let go, letting her hit the floor.

'Watch where you're going Potter' he spat her name. They had always hated each other. No one knew why they did, they just did.

'Me? You're the one that knocked me over' lily hissed while pulling herself up. She brushed of her skirt with the palms of her hands.

'Yes you. If you were watching where you were going you wouldn't have ended up on the floor.' He said calmly. He knew why he hated each her. It started when Lily came to Hogwarts. He didn't believe that a Potter should be a Slytherin. They weren't cunning or sly. They made sure they got what they wanted. Don't get me wrong, Scorpius hated what his father had done and he didn't agree with it either, he just hated what half the people had said about his family before and after he went to Hogwarts. Over the years the remarks had gotten better. In his 1st year he had to work harder in his subjects to get points for his house. Most of the teachers hated him, after all his dad had nearly killed Albus Dumbledore. He hated any Weasley or Potter, they were all the same. So when Lily was sorted into Slytherin he expected her to be like the rest of them. Her dad, the famous harry potter, was why half the people at Hogwarts hated him. He had to prove himself, work hard to be recognised as himself instead of a death eater's son. He pushed her away even though she never came close. When he was in his 4rd year, Lily in her 2nd the remarks disappeared altogether. Everyone knew that they both hated each other, it was just common knowledge. The amount of cross word that had passes through them was a lot. There wasn't a week that went by where they didn't share an argument. Normally it was stupid stuff. In truth he was jealous. She was famous for all the right reasons. She was always favourite. She never had to prove herself. She was best in transfiguration and charms. She had a big family. She had had it easy. Never having to work to get where she was. While Scorpius had had work hard all his life. He hated her for her family. Her dad. He was the reason. After the first few years of arguments they just totally blanked each other. If they did talk people ran. They knew it wasn't going to be nice. Wands were raised many times. They had both received lots of detentions and many points lost because of this. He really didn't like her.

'Oh piss off malfoy' she hissed again.

"Oh did I touch a nerve. Well for that type of language in front of the head boy I should deduct points but because it's you I think it should be detention tomorrow night please 8 o'clock in the trophy room.' He smirked. He turned to walk away but just caught her muttering a spell that would cause his body to be immobile.

'Trying to curse me know. Another detention I think the day after.' He smiled as sweetly as possible and walked off. This was going to be good.

* * *

Lily was seething. How dare he do that, just because he didn't want to take off points. How was that meant to look? 2 detentions before the term had even started. She hated him soo much. No-one knew why they hated each other she knew why she did. She was jealous. He was different from his family. Yes he was in Slytherin but after the 2nd war things were different. People married others from different houses. Look at Tommy. His mum was in Slytherin. Back then Gryffindor and Slytherin hated each other. Now well… they were a little closer. He had stood out by doing nothing. Being one of the youngest in her family things had already been done. It was hard to stand out. Things were hard for her. She was going to be great at potions just like her grandmother. She was either going to be chaser or seeker just like her mum or dad. She was going to be a bookworm just like her auntie. She was going to have a big family just like hers. She was going to marry a childhood friend just like most of her family. She hated potions. She was a beater, had been since 2nd year. She loved reading but never did her home work on time like her auntie. She hated having a big family. And she didn't want to live in her comfort zone. She had had a hard life. She didn't want to be known as harry potter's daughter or part of the Weasley family. she wanted to be her own person. That was why she hated Scorpius malfoy. He had had such an easy life. He wasn't known as a death eater's son. No, he was the best chaser since Ginny Weasley. Lily hated him for it. She had had to work hard all her life to be herself and he came along and it just happened. People loved him because he was a big Quidditch star. He was 'handsome, gorgeous' the thought made Lily want to be sick. Lily was the quiet one. Yeah she was amazing at Quidditch. It was her escape from the world. She had never told anyone this but when the bludger comes flying towards her she imagines Scorpius head. She never misses. After a few moments of thinking she makes her way down the carriage to the prefect's carriage. She was ready for this year. She had the perfect boyfriend, it was o.w.l year and no-one in her family had received full 'outstanding's' for their o.. She was going to be first. She was going to stand out for once.


	2. sorting

Disclaimer: none of the charectors are mine except the personalities and first names of a few! also i DO own the sorting hat song ")

* * *

Once in the compartment she saw many familiar faces. The other fellow 5th year Slytherin prefect was Colin McMillan. Colin was ok. They weren't exactly friends but they could be civil to each other.

'Hey Colin' Lily said as she sat down next to him.

'Hi Lily. Do you know who head boy is? I've heard that the head girl is Angelina Jenkins.'

'Really! Scorpius Malfoy is head boy. He's already given me two detentions.' Lily hissed his name still seething from their little meeting earlier.

'What!' he said shocked.

'Yep. I suppose I did tell him to piss of and then I did try and curse him but still." she shouted still obviously angry.

"Yeah well let's just hope he doesn't dock points from us next time you do something stupid' Lily huffed. It wasn't her fault that he was such an idiot. She was still thinking so it was a surprise to her when she heard a female voice shout out.

'Hi, my name is Angelina Jenkins. I'm head girl and Scorpius Malfoy here is head boy.' Lily vaguely listened but by the end of Angelina's little speech she knew exactly what to expect over the following year. She would have to patrol the corridors every week with a following prefect or head. She could take points away and give detentions. There was a large bathroom on the 5th floor which she could use. Once the meeting was finished she made her was back to her compartment. She was not looking forward to telling everyone that she had already been given 2 detentions.

'How was it?' Tommy asked.

'Ok apart from the fact that Scorpius Malfoy is head boy.' Lily sighed. 'And the fact that he has already given me two detentions!'

'What?' Jess screeched. 'What did you do?'

'Well I told him to piss of and then I tried to curse him.' she said proudly.

Tommy, albus and Lysander sniggered.

'Trust you!' albus said.

'It was his fault!' Lily shouted. She than continued to tell the others about it. Once she was finished she lied down into Lysander's lap.

'I'm going to miss you twice a week now aren't I!' he said.

'Why twice?' Lily asked confused.

'Quidditch and now prefect duty.' He said letting his hand glide through her long red hair.

'That's nice' she said referring to his hand. They continued to lie like this for the rest of the train journey. They talked about their summer and the upcoming year at Hogwarts.

'I can see Hogwarts we'd better get changed!' Lily announced sitting up. The girls got changed while the boys waited outside and then they stopped. Once everybody had changed Lily made her way out to the doors. She needed to make sure all the 1st years knew what to do. Lysander had agreed to take her trunk, bag and owl named Ziggy. It was given to her from hagrid for her 11th birthday. Every potter child had been given an owl for their birthday it was just tradition.

'1st years out first please' she shouted as the train was beginning to slow down. Several scared looking 1st years made their way out to the corridor.

'Hi. You're going to get to Hogwarts by the boats. Hagrid will be taking you.' She continued. She could remember how scared she had been 5 years previously. Once the train had fully stopped she helped the 1st years off the train. She then led them to where a very tall man was standing. When the 1st years saw him they gasped. Hagrid was half giant half human. He wasn't scary looking, although he could scare a few 1st years.

'1st years over here' he shouted. 'Oh 'ey Lily. 'ow was 'ur summer?' he asked happily.

'brill thanks. I'd better go; I need to find the others.' She said pointing to the horseless carriages. She found her friends and got in with them. The journey wasn't long around 15 minutes by carriage. Although, Lily thought, she wouldn't like to walk it. Once inside the grounds the carriage pulled up to the main entrance. They all got out and walked past the large, growing pile of luggage. They made their way into the great hall ready to let the sorting begin. Once everyone had made their way to their respective tables the doors opened. Neville longbottom walked through the large wooden doors, followed by several timid looking first years. Once he had reached the front he stopped suddenly. He walked up a couple of steps and out popped a large piece of parchment. Names of the 1st years. The sorting hat was placed on the brown stool and it began to sing.

_I been writing this song for 19 years_

_And been saving it all for you_

_It may not be my normal one_

_But this is what I do._

_It does not matter where you're placed_

_As long as it is right_

_Just make sure you're happy_

_It will make your future bright_

_Maybe it's courageous Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Either daring or brave_

_Can tear that house apart_

_Or of course it could be Hufflepuff_

_Where you're hard working, friendly and loyal_

_Hufflepuffs are true to themselves _

_They might as well be royal_

_What about clever ravenclaw_

_If you have a learning mind_

_Although you must be ready_

_And promise never to be blind_

_But don't forget old cunning Slytherin_

_They'll do anything to get their way_

_Just choose your friends wisely_

_Or maybe you'll have to pay_

_But don't be scared come try me on_

_Ill choose your future brightly_

_You might want to sit back_

_And hold on to your head tightly_

_I won't bite and I won't nibble _

_I need to see your mind_

_So just pop me on your loving head_

_I promise to be kind_

_After this I'll be placed away_

_But do not give up hope_

_The place where you go tonight_

_I know that you will cope_

The whole room began to applause, including the first years who now, if possible, looked even more scared.

'when I call your name, please come here and place the hat on you head.' Professor longbottom said.

'Anderson, Fergus' a small boy with sandy hair walked slowly up the stool and placed the rugged looking hat upon his head.

'hufflepuff' shouted the hat. Hufflepuffs table gave a loud cheer. The boy jumped off the stool, gave the hat back to professor longbottom and ran towards the table.

'cooper, Jessica' a young girl with bright blonde hair walked up to the hat. The hat was placed on her head and the whole room waited. After a long 7 minutes, one of the longest ever time waited, she was placed in Slytherin. Lily turned to Jess who was gazing at the empty plates longingly.

'I wish they would hurry up you know. All I had off the trolley was 2 pumpkin pastes, a box of berty botts every flavour beans and 5 chocolate frogs.'

'all? How much do you normally have?' Lily asked amused. Looking at Jess you wouldn't have guessed she ate so much. She was petite, long brown hair and had dark olive skin. She could eat as much as she wanted and she never put any weight on.

'a lot more' Jess said still staring at her empty plate.

'unbelievable' Lily muttered changing her attention back to the sorting.

'mcpartland, Georgia' a girl with long brown hair made her way to the hat. She placed the hat on her head and she waited. The hat announced that she had been placed in Slytherin. She took the hat off her head revealing pink hair instead of brown. The room started laughing. Georgia looked round making her hair fall in front of her face. Her face relaxed. She was a metamorphous. Once the room had finished laughing the sorting began again.

'parker, Ross' was sorted into Gryffindor.

'Roberts, Claire' was also sorted into Gryffindor and 'Xander, Freddie' was placed in ravenclaw.

Once the sorting was over the hat disappeared and professor longbottom made his way to his seat next to the head mistress.

'I would like to welcome you all to another year. Now is not the time for a speech so all I am going to say is 'let the feast begin.' Professor McGonagall shouted to the crowded hall. Food appeared out of nowhere onto the silver plates. Lily saw Jess dive towards the chicken stuffed with rice. She laughed. How could a girl her size, eat so much? Lily reached for the chips, and started to tuck in. once everyone had finished professor McGonagall stood up and walked to the gold podium.

'as I said before I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts and to our new starters I would like to welcome you all to a happy and bright future at Hogwarts. I would like to take this moment to remind you all that the forbidden forest is, hence the name, forbidden. Professor hagrid has told me of several young 'hooligans' who think they do not apply to this rule.' She looked pointedly to at Lily's brother, Albus, and cousin, Fred. 'I can assure you now that those rules do apply to them. There will also be a valentines ball, which our new head girl' Angelina stood up 'and head boy' Scorpius stood up 'will organise! I expect you are all tired so now you can make your way to the common rooms'

Lily stood up and gathered the now excited looking 1st years. She led them down to the dungeons where their common room was. She said the password 'black lake' the common room was covered in green and silver. There were 6 large sofas with a dozen small armchairs around the room. There was a large bookcase which if you spoke the name of the book it would appear and a fireplace set in the wall on the far side of the room. The fire place, in Lily's opinion, was one of the best parts of the common room. There were 2 large sofas and 4 small arm chairs set in front of it, perfect for all those cold nights in winter. She told the 1st years where to go and that their luggage would already be up in their rooms. She then plopped herself down in front of the roaring fire while waiting for her friends. After a few moments she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, only to be woken up several minutes later by someone hugging her.

'ergh… get off me' she moaned still half asleep.

'sorry' Lysander said pulling away.

'san…I'm tired' Lily said reaching her arms out for him to pick her up.

'Lily I can't. I need to go to bed' he said turning round and walking to the other side of the room.

'oh… ok' she said even though she knew he couldn't hear her. she moved her way through the crowd of people and made her way up the cold slope that led up to the 5th year dorms. Halfway up the slope she turned round to see if she could see him, she spent a good 20 minutes looking for him when his best friend, Peter Fugerson told her that he had left through the portrait around 10 minutes ago. She thanked him and she walked back up to her room where she saw Jess getting ready for bed.

'Omg I'm so tired!' she sighed falling down into the bright green bed. The room that they were in had been occupied by Lily and Jess for 5 years. They were the only two girls in their year in Slytherin. It obviously wasn't a popular year for Slytherin 5 years ago. There was a large enough bath room and 4 arm chairs around the room. The wall coverings were covered in green the same as the curtains but every couple of centimetres there were several little silver snakes that moved every so often. Of course Lily and Jess had made the room their own by adding several posters of wizarding singers, Quidditch posters and their own stuff. Although there were only 2 girls there were 6 boys in Slytherin's 5th year. Lily opened her trunk and pulled out her pj's. she changed quickly and plopped herself down in to her large comfy bed.

'night Jess' Lily sighed

'night Lily'

As Lily sunk even further in to a peaceful sleep she couldn't help but think that Lysander's actions were a bit odd. He always woke her up by kissing her and why wouldn't he say good night? Something was fishy. She was going to find out.

* * *

I was a little disappointed that I only got one review but I did get a few story alerts. Please review. It helps me write. Also I have decided to put my other story up for adoption 'Lily and the scorpion' if you want it please let me know

Thanks ")


	3. The world just came crashing down!

SAME DISCLAIMER AS BEFORE!

STILL DISSAPOINTED WITH THE REVIEWS "/ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY ")

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning looking forward to the day ahead of her. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom she shared with Jess. Since there were only two of them they never had to queue. She turned on the shower magically and gathered her toiletries on to the large shelf which occupied a magic sink. There were no taps. You had to speak to the sink nicely for it to work. The first time she had seen it, it had taken her a few hours to be able to get it working.

_Little Lily had awoken from her first night at Hogwarts. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She saw the silver bathroom door among the green walls. When she opened the door her breath got caught in her throat. There in the middle of the room was the most amazing bath she had ever seen. In the left hand corner of the room there was a shower large enough for 20 people. It had hundreds of pressure jets around its walls. But, as far as Lily could see there was no visible means to turn it on. She looked over to the right hand side of the room to see a large glass shelf which had an amazing variety of soaps, shampoo and conditioners. In the middle of the low shelf there was a glass sink. Just like the shower there were no visible signs to turn on the sink. Lily looked around the sink to see if there were any taps, but there was nothing. She pressed the shelf to see if that helped but again no water came out. Starting to get angry she shouted her new found friend, Jess. _

'_Jess, please come and help me turn the tap on.' She shouted next door to her roommate. _

'_Ok, I'm coming' Jess shouted back. A few moments later Jess, small yet still looking the same, walked in._

'_What's up?' she asked_

'_I can't seem to get the tap to work.' Lily said pointing to the tap._

'_Let's have a look' Jess replied getting closer to the tap and sink. She tried pushing the sink; she also tried hitting it several times. By this point both girls were extremely frustrated. _

'_FOR MERLINS SAKE! WHY WON'T YOU WORK' Lily screamed at the inanimate object. She put her head in her hands and started shaking her head. _

'_Please' she whispered to the sink. All of a sudden the sink was full of crystal like water, pure blue and lukewarm. _

'_WHAT?' Jess screeched. 'We have been here for ages and all we needed to do was say please!' _

'_I don't know? Shout please' Lily said to Jess._

'_Why?' Jess asked getting her tooth brush ready._

'_Just do it' Lily said._

'_PLEASE' Jess shouted again. Nothing happened._

'_But it did it before' Jess said stunned._

'_I know. Can I have warmer water?' she asked not adding please. Nothing happened but when Lily put her hand in the water it was a LOT warmer._

'_Nope. We just need to speak nicely' she said proud that she had figured it out._

'_speak nicely? Bloody hell. Some people are going to bloody stink if the shower operates the same way!'_

Lily laughed at the memory. Jess had been right. When they had finally gotten downstairs for breakfast that day people stunk. The proffesors had to tell them how to work the sink and showers.

She spoke nicely to the shower to get the hot water. She stripped down to her birthday suit and got into the overly large shower. She let the water gush over her. She loved the shower at Hogwarts; it just somehow seemed to relax her. After 15 minutes she got out and made her way into the room to get her clothes, she was fed up of listening to Jess banging on the door telling her to hurry up. After another half hour of getting ready both girls were ready to go. They went down the cold stone steps and met Tommy in the green covered common room.

'Hey. Good night?' he asked them. Lily loved Tommy. Not like THAT. But they were close. He was always caring and very protective of his best friends.

'Yes thanks, you?' Jess asked as they walked through the large portrait.

'Well I suppose.' He said sighing. 'Apart from Jenkins snoring' mike Jenkins was known for his snoring. The amount of time they had cast a silencing charm on him and forgotten to take it off was just too many to count. Both girls gave a light giggle.

'right, come on. I need to find Albus' Jess said, pulling Tommy and Lily along the moving staircases. Once In the great hall, Lily searched for Lysander but she couldn't see his dark brown hair anywhere. She sat down next to tommy as Jess was sat with albus on Gryffindor's table. Roxanne was sat with Lily and Tommy.

'Hey Rox' Lily smiled to her cousin

'Hey lil. How are you?' she asked picking up a piece of toast.

'Yeah good thanks' Lily said smiling at her nickname.

Lily started pilling her plate high with sausage, bacon and toast when a dishevelled looking professor longbottom came with a handful of parchment.

'Hey guys.' He said to his goddaughter and 2 of his best friends children. 'Timetables for you' he continued. He pointed his wand to the handful of parchment and 3 timetables came floating out.

'Thanks nevi… professor' Lily said remembering that she couldn't call him Neville. He smiled at the small group and then turned to walk away, but was called back by Lily.

'Sir, do you know where Lysander is?' she asked.

'Sorry Lily. I haven't seen him since I gave him a detention last night for wondering round the castle'

'Oh, thanks sir' Lily said disappointed. Lysander had told her that he was going to bed. Why was he out past curfew? She looked down to her new timetable to see what she had first.

'This can't be right! It says we have DADA with the Slytherin. We're slytherin's. We can't have a lesson with ourselves!' Lily exclaimed pointing to her timetable.

'Mine says Gryffindor!' Roxanne said, voicing the same emotion as Lily.

'Well we had better go. We don't want to be late for our 1st day as 5th years.' Tommy said getting up from the seats and giving Roxanne a kiss before heading to the doors with Lily. At the doors they meet up with a very windswept Jess and the 3 of them head towards the DADA classroom.

Once in the classroom they notice several familiar faces. One problem though! They are all 2 years older than them. Tommy looks to his best friends with a sign of confusion on his face.

'Are we in the wrong room?' he asked. Just then several more slytherin's from 5th year walk in, followed by Professor Ryan.

'Right all of you sit down' he said loudly while walking to the front of the class room.

'But sir, aren't we meant to have lessons with a different house?' Tommy asked Professor Ryan.

'Normally yes but this year is different!' professor Ryan told the class of 5th and 7th years. 'This year the two years will be put together for every class. You will be working in different pairs for each class. Not only will it help you learn in a different way it will also help you remember stuff. 5th years, you will need all the things learnt for the O.W.L.S at the end of the year and 7th years this is a good type of revision for you for your N.E.W.T.S. now when I read off your name you will find that person and sit with them. I don't care where, just sit! Thomas Parkinson & Ruth smith. Luke Roberts & Beth Park. Mark Jacobs & Lizzie Gardner. Jess Thomas & Aquos Zambini.' At the sound of her name, Jess let out a loud moan. She gathered her stuff and moved next to the tall, olive skinned Aquos. 'Dylan Peters & Jamie Guff. Calvin Green &Joe Hamilton. Kayden Green & Crystal Todd. Jim Mcpartland & Georgia Heppell. Mike Jenkins and Frankie Ray. Lily Potter' at the sound of her name Lily listened out for the name of her partner. Looking round though she knew. There was only one person left without a partner. She hadn't been paying attention but she still knew what, or even who, was coming next. 'Scorpious Malfoy' Lily felt as though her whole life had just come crashing down. 


	4. of wolves and broom cupboards

Could it get any worse?

'Not only will you be working together for the rest of the year, I will also assign double homework, meaning that I want you both to work together on it.' Professor Ryan continued. Yep her life just got a hell of a lot worse. She threw her head on to the table in frustration. A WHOLE YEAR! TOGETHER. WITH HIM. She gathered her stuff together and moved to where he was sitting. He didn't even acknowledge that she was there. She threw her stuff on the table and slouched down in her seat. This was going to be one hell of a year.

'Right. Today we are going to be working on the patronus charm. Expecto patronum. 7th years I want you to help your partner. Also make sure that you can conjure it as well you will all need this in your exam.' Professor Ryan shouted to the class. Lily heard Scorpius sigh. He knew this charm; he'd been able to produce one since his 4th year.

'Right get out your wand' he told Lily. Lily looked at him like he had 5 heads. She lifted her hand and waved it a bit, showing that she had already done that several moments ago. 'Right. Think of a happy memory' he told her. Lily sat and thought. A happy memory? Been sorted into Slytherin? No that wasn't expected. She loved the fact that she was different and all but she could think of better. She sat and thought for a few minutes, not been able to think of an 'amazing' happy memory. 'Does it have to be real?' she asked bluntly.

'Erm… I dunno. I guess not.' Scorpious answered. Good Lily thought. She didn't have a happy memory that was strong enough to be able to produce a protronus. But she had this memory, only she didn't know if any of its real. She was little, 5 or so, and she was sat on a swing been pushed by her father. Her long red hair flying in the wind. She got higher and higher until she gracefully flew off the swing. The memory cuts to her been older, older than she is now. She must be about 17. She's still on the swing, only this time it's not her dad pushing her. It's someone different, someone that's her boyfriend. She can't see his face she can only feel his hands on her back pushing her higher. The memory cuts again. This time the man doesn't change. Lily does though, this time she has a rather large bump occupying her normally flat stomach. He doesn't push her as high this time. He keeps saying he has to be careful. The next time she's the one pushing. The same man stood behind her, hands on her waist. A young child occupying the seat. Her child. Again, the scene cuts. This time, Lily's old. The same man pushing her. The once young child now older, 30 maybe, another young child, pehaps 5, on the opposite seat.

That's where it ends. It's one of the happiest memories she has and she doesn't even know if it's real. The fact that one person can feel the same after so many years is unbelievable.

'Got it' she said to no one in particular.

'Right and repeat after me. Expecto patronum.' Scorpious said. Lily held her wand tight in her hand. She focused hard on the memory and shouted out the incantation.

'Expecto patronum' a large misty shape flew out of the end of her wand. She was too focused on her patronus to hear scorpious say 'bloody hell.' The shape that flew out of her wand was a wolf. Its large bushy tail danced in front of Lily's face. She reached out to touch it but it pranced away around the classroom. Everyone stopped and stared. She had been the first 5th year to produce one and on her first go as well. Now that was good going. After the overlarge wolf had finished showing off it slowly faded away. Professor Ryan walked up to her table.

'Miss Potter. That was outstanding. Was that your first ever attempt at producing a protronus?' he asked Lily.

'Yes sir.' Lily answered. 'Well then. 30 points to Slytherin. That was bloody brilliant.' He said walking away.

The rest of the class went without much incident. Scorpious had showed his to Lily, well he didn't really know if she was watching, but he still produced his overly large fox. None of the other 5th years had managed to produce a corporeal protronus, only silvery wisps of smoke. Once the class had finished, Lily was the first out of the class room. She waited outside only long enough to tell Tommy that she was going to the library for her free period. She wanted to know more about her wolf. She practically ran to the library where she immediately searched for books about patronus' and what they meant.

_The __Patronus Charm__ is an insubstantial animal form protector created by the advanced Patronus Charm spell, and one way to defend against Dementors and certain other Dark creatures. The spell requires the use of a wand, concentration on a powerfully happy memory, and the incantation "__Expecto Patronum__". A Patronus that is fully formed, or corporeal, takes the shape of fairly solid-looking animals; a non-corporeal Patronus appears only as wisps of silvery mist. It is a very complex charm and many qualified wizards and witches have trouble with it. The Patronus Charm, like Animagus forms, has been said to reflect the personality or feelings of the witch or wizard. They are, however, subject to change if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort. In order to cast this charm, one must think of an extremely happy memory or idea, and then say the incantation: "Expecto Patronum"__[__. Because of this, negative emotions can compromise a wizard or witch's ability to cast a Patronus. There are two known uses for the Patronus charm. The first and main use of the Patronus is to drive off certain Dark creatures such as Dementors and Lethifolds, and is the only known charm that will work against them. The other use was devised to send and deliver messages using a patronus. _

Well that made sense, Lily thought to herself. She put the old book down and began to look through one that contained the meanings. She flicked through till she found what she was looking for.

_The wolf_

_To understand the wolf, you must first understand the many false stereotypes, misconceptions and misunderstandings. Not at all the picture of ferocity or terror, the Wolf is a creature with a __high sense of loyalty__ and strength. Another misconception is that of the "lone wolf." To the contrary, the Wolf is actually a __social__ creature, friendly, and gregarious with its counterparts. The Wolf is an incredible __communicator__. By using touch, body movements, eye contact as well as many complex vocal expressions – the wolf makes his point understood. Those with a wolf protronus are expressive both vocally and physically. Those who have the wolf as their totem animal are naturally eloquent in speech, and also have knack for working in teams. Other qualities are: Cunning, Friendliness, Loyalty, Generosity and Compassionate_

Was she really all of those things? Cunning? She had never done anything to be cunning had she? The thing about team work was right. She had to work well in a team for Quidditch. 'And I suppose I'm a good friend and I'm loyal.' She said to herself.

'Course you are' she heard someone say behind her. She swung her head round to see her boyfriend standing there with a big grin on his face.

'Lysander.' She said rushing up to hug him. He held out his arms waiting for her to engulf him in her arms.

'I've missed you' she said into his chest.

'Yeah. Sorry about that I was busy. How was your 1st lesson?' he asked looking shifty.

'Ughh. We have been paired with 7th years. Guess who I'm with!' she said sitting down again.

'Malfoy'

'How do you know?'

'I saw Tommy and Jess. They told me where you were.' He explained.

'Oh right. I managed to produce a fully formed protronus though and on my 1st go.' She said happily.

'Wow. That's really advanced magic. What was it?'

'A wolf!' she exclaimed proudly. They carried on talking until Lily had to go to the rest of her classes. They kissed goodbye and she walked off leaving Lysander by himself.

The rest of the day went without any hitches. Professor Ryan was right though. They did have every lesson with fellow Slytherin 7th years. Luckily she wasn't pared with Malfoy again, and none of the other teachers were going to assign homework in pairs. Once her last lesson had finished she dropped her stuff off in her dorm and went to go find her best friends. She had already searched the grounds and 2nd, 3rd and 5th corridors when she decided to go check the library. On her way she passed a broom cupboard which was making strange noises. Lily thought it obviously could be the cupboard so she went to investigate. Just as her hand had reached the handle, she heard a loud moan. She pulled her hand away quickly. She recognised the voice. It was her cousin, rose, and let's just say; Lily really didn't want to see what she was doing.

'Omg.' rose shouted. Lily's face looked mortified. If it wasn't apparent what rose was doing it was now. Lily ran as fast as possible to the library. Rose was lucky that it was only lily who caught her. Lily was lucky, if she had stayed a few seconds longer, she would have heard who rose was doing it with…

* * *

who was rose with? any guesses?

please review. ")


	5. detention  again

'Have you seen Lysander?' Lily asked her friends. September had been and gone, so had October and the most of November and Lily was sat in the library with Jess and Tommy doing transfiguration homework. They had to try and turn a hedgehog into a pin cushion. They were doing well except Lily's pin cushion still had a hedgehog head.

'Err… last time I saw him he was near Gryffindor common room.' Tommy informed Lily.

'Oh. Ok' she said unsure. Lysander had been acting even stranger than before. Lily hardly ever saw him on her free days. She had Quidditch practice, patrolling and homework with Malfoy to do before she saw him, but except for matches she made sure to see him at the weekend. It was Monday evening and Lily hadn't seen him since Friday night.

'Send him a note.' Jess told her

What do you mean? With an owl?' she asked curious.

'No. Write what you're going to say on to some parchment and say this spell to it. Findus momentus. Then say the person's name and it will find them where ever they are.' Jess told Lily. Lily grabbed some parchment and started writing.

_Hey ly,_

_I've missed you. Meet me in the room of requirement tonight at 8pm_

_Love me xxx_

She spoke the charm and then told the piece of parchment Lysander's name. Suddenly the piece of paper vanished. Lily looked at where it was in awe. Magic still seemed to surprise her.

They carried on doing their homework, Lily anticipating her meeting later on. Once it was 7.50 Lily left her friends and started making her way to the room of requirement. Once there she paced in front of the wall willing the room to turn into a place for her and Lysander to meet. A door appears and she steps in. She loves this room. It gives you whatever you want. She looked \around and noticed a big comfy sofa in the middle of the small room. There was a large basket of food and 2 big glasses of butterbeer. On the floor near the sofa there was a large red rug. Lily grabbed one of drinks and sat down on the sofa. After about 5 minutes there was knock on the door. That was one of the things about the room. Only the person who thought of it could let people in. Lily wanted to know who it was so the door suddenly became invisible, but only to Lily. There on the other side of the door was a sexy looking Lysander. He looked strangely happy. Once Lily was satisfied the door returned to its usual self and opened. Lysander's head poked round the door. Upon seeing Lily his smile suddenly disappeared. Upon this Lily spoke 'what's up'

'Oh Err… noting I just thoug- never mind' Lysander said, his smile returning to his face. He walked up to Lily and held her in his arms. He bent his head down and started to kiss her. It wasn't an average type kiss. It was full on making out. Deep down in the back of Lily's mind her conscience was telling her to stop but her heart was telling her to keep going. She knew things were going fast but she didn't want to stop. She kissed him back, harder. They both fell into a crumpled heap on the sofa, not breaking the kiss. Lysander's hands started to roam over Lily's body. Lily was ok with this until they started to unbutton her top.

'Lysander stop.' she said pulling away breathless.

'Why?' he asked angrily

'Because I'm not ready.'

'Then why did you say to come here tonight.'

'I wanted to talk. You know I'm waiting. I'm just not ready.' She said nearly in tears at the way Lysander was talking to her.

'Fine' he sighed sitting up on the sofa.

'Thank you' she said still a bit breathless from all the kissing. They continued to talk for the rest of the night, their little argument completely forgotten. At about 11 o'clock they snuck back to the common room, unfortunately for them someone else was too.

* * *

Scorpious Malfoy was on his way back from a very boring patrol. He was by himself because his 'partner' rose Weasley was too busy being 'sick'

'Sick my ass. I'm bloody ill but you don't see me skiving off patrol.' He muttered under his breath. He had seen no-one the whole night. He started at 8 and had just finished patrolling the whole of the castle. Just as he was about to say the password to the portrait guarding the Slytherin common room, he heard voices. They sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a face to the voice. He waited a few seconds, listening to the voices getting louder and louder, until a few moments later 2 people materialised round the corner.

'Well, well, well. What have we here?' he asked cockily.

'Fuck' Lysander swore loudly.

'2 people out of bed after curfew. Well that will be a night's detention for both of you. To be done separately' he added seeing their faces. He turned and walked back into the common room, too tired to gloat.

* * *

Lily plopped herself on her bed. She was angry and confused. Angry at the fact that she had just gotten detention and confused about how Lysander reacted when he found out it was her in the room of requirement. She put the thoughts to the back of her head and lied down on her bed. She pulled out one of the books she had gotten out of the library and placed it on her bed. She cast a spell that locked her curtains round her bed; she didn't want to wake up Jess, and started practicing the charms for her homework. 1st she transfigured her pillow into a rock. She then turned the once gray rock, into a bright pink colour. Pleased with the result, she then turned it back. Then, after reading the charm from the book, cast the engorgement charm, making the rock several times bigger. Once she turned it back she cast several more, before transfiguring her pillow back and falling asleep, ready to face the day ahead of her.

* * *

Well this changed several times. I didn't like the 1st one so I changed it. A lot. In the old one Lysander was a bit rude and they broke up. But then I thought, I can't do that. As much as I hate Lysander, it wouldn't work for the story. Keep reading the drama will start in the next chapter.

Anonymous reviewer:

Kachiri:

Thanks so much for the review. Please let me know who you think it was! Thanks.

Also thanks to all my other reviewers. It means a lot. ")


	6. Nothingness

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_Your detention will start at 8pm tonight. Please meet me in the library. You will be cleaning all the books without magic._

_Thank you,_

_Scorpious Malfoy (head boy)_

Lily groaned. Detention, tonight. Luckily for her, it was one of her free nights so she wouldn't be missing anything. She looked over to Lysander; he had a sort of smug look on his face. She tried to read his letter but he pulled it away before she could read what it said.

'Sorry. Got to go.' He said quickly, before getting up and making his way out of the great hall.

'Is it just me or has Lysander being acting a little wired' Lily asked her 2 best friends.

'Gon't gnow what pou're talking bout' replied Jess with a mouthful of food. Lily shook her head at her best friend.

'Tommy?' she asked.

'I don't know. You haven't been spending much time with him, but he seems ok' he shrugged.

'Yeh, I suppose.' She said still trying to forget Lysander's strange actions. They finished eating breakfast and they made their way to their 1st lessons. Potions. In Lily's opinion, potions was rubbish. She was good at it but she hated it. She walked into the classroom with her books in hand. She sat down next to her partner, Joe Hamilton, who was a burly looking 7th year. They were somewhat friends, they only ever talked in potions, but when they did they were comfortable with each other.

'Hey' she said sitting down.

'Hi Lily' Joe spoke rather tiredly.

'What's up?' she asked setting her books on the table.

'Nothing just 7th year' he said putting his head on the table and banging it hard. Lily, being Lily, cast a pillow charm, instead of trying to stop him.

'Thanks' he murmured after a fair few minutes of hitting the table with his head.

'You're welcome' she said quickly noticing the old professor walk in to the room. Lily thought professor Slughorn was old, No doubt about it. He had taught most of her family when they were at school. He had always been potions master and head of Slytherin. He still took pride in his 'slug club' and not surprisingly Lily was a part of it. Although Quidditch practice was conveniently scheduled on the days when they met, all thanks to her older brother, Albus, who was Quidditch captain.

'Well class today we are going to make the draught of peace. You will be working in pairs and you will find the instructions on page 56 in your books' he said while opening the store cupboard with his wand. 'Well off you go then' he added with a soft chuckle. Suddenly there was a loud clatter and everyone in the room looked over to Tommy, who had just dropped his cauldron on the floor.

'sorry.' he said blushing an unhealthy shade of red. Lily gave a low chuckle at her best friend and carried on flicking through her advanced potion making.

'We need some powdered moonstone' Lily said to Joe, while checking everything over on their table.

'Ok. Anything else?' he added looking at Lily. Lily shook her head and started getting everything ready on the table. Once Joe had come back, she placed the moonstone on the table and asked Joe to cut up the dragon heart strings. Once he had done that, she added them along with the powdered moonstone, Syrup of hellebore, wolfs bane and the crushed beetles. She then read out the instructions, getting Joe to carry them out. After a good 40 minutes of hard work, their cauldron was letting off a solid silver mist.

'Well done both of you. Listen up everyone Miss Potter and Mr Hamilton have made a perfect draught of peace. 30 point each to Slytherin.' Professor Slughorn announced gleefully, tipping their potion into an empty vial. Lily and Joe grinned at each other before they gathered their stuff together. Lily placed her stuff in her brown bag and walked over to Tommy and Jess.

'Hey guys, you ready to go?' she asked them just as they were packing up.

'Sure' Jess replied walking towards the door. Lily and Tommy followed as Jess made her way through the door and outside to long cold corridor that lead to the grand staircase. After a good 5 minutes of talking and walking they made their way to their next lesson DADA. Lily groaned as soon as she saw Scorpius sat in his seat next to hers. She sat down next to him and waited for some witty comment about her detention tonight, and 10 minutes into the lesson he spoke.

'Looking forward to tonight potter?' he said with a smirk on his face.

'Oh yes. I can't wait to spend the whole night in your presence' she said sarcastically. He laughed unwillingly and got back to reading the overly large text book in front of them. Lily returned her eyes to the paragraph about Bogart's. After she had finished she raised her hand to alert the professor that she had finished reading.

'Well then Miss Potter, erm… go and stand by that cabinet at the front and wait for me. I will be there in a moment.' Professor Ryan said before walking towards the back of the room. Lily stood up and walked to the front. There, in front of her stood an overly large wooden cabinet. It looked more like a wardrobe than a cabinet Lily thought to herself. After a few minutes of waiting professor Ryan came back with several other students, all who had finished reading.

'Right then class what I have in here is a Bogart. As you should know a Bogart will take the form of what scares you the most. Again you should also know the counter curse and what it fears the most.' He said to the pupils in front of him. Lily raised her hand and spoke when Professor Ryan pointed at her. 'Riddiculus. And laughter is what a Bogart fears the most.'

'Brilliant 5 points to Slytherin, now then you are all going to have a go. I know that 5th years haven't done this before and 7th years have only skim read this, so it should be new to all of you.' By this point several more students had joined the already large group. Professor Ryan got the class to stand in a line, ready for his class to have a go. Scorpious Malfoy was 1st. he stood in front of the cabinet and Professor Ryan opened the door for him. Instead of a black mist, as Lily expected a Bogart to look like, out stepped a much older version of himself. Except he wasn't fully himself, in fact he looked…dead. Lily thought for a while. Scorpius was afraid of death? After a few moment Lily realised it wasn't death but himself as inferi. He was scared of becoming a walking, dead and controlled zombie. Lily watched scorpious cast the counter curse and the inferi becoming still and fall to the ground. Instead of a body, there was a pile of plastic bones. Lily realised that they were in fact muggle Halloween decorations. Scorpius walked to the back of the line and watched several other people do exactly the same thing that he just did. Lily watched several spiders and snake, the typical fears, materialize in front of class mates. After 8 people it was finally her turn. She had absolutely no idea what her Bogart would turn into. She knew what her dad's was but she had never seen a Dementor in her life and hoped that she never would. She waited, wand held high, as the football materialized into her fear. She waited but nothing happened. There was nothing stood in front of her. Absolutely nothing. She couldn't be scared of nothing that was just impossible. There had to be something. By this point several of her class mates had started to talk between themselves. She felt a hand on her back. She turned to see Jess there, with a sad look on her face. Lily then, and only then, realised what her fear was. It wasn't nothing like she had initially thought, but been so worthless that no-one remembered her. Being so small that she didn't matter anymore. She cast the counter curse but didn't wait to see what it turned into. She left the line and went to go sit back down in her seat. She put her head down on the table and cried. She didn't want to be forgotten she wanted to be something. Someone that people remembered for years after she left them. She wanted to make her mark on the world. Leave something that people would know her for. She felt another hand reach her back. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. Jess had been her best friend for 5 years, and the amount of time she had comforted Lily was uncountable. Once the lesson had finished, and everyone but Lily, Jess and Tommy had left, only did Lily raise her head of the table. She didn't even have time to wipe her eyes before 2 arms wrapped her up in a bone crushing hug.

'Oww Jess. I'll be ok, if you let go of me.' She croaked out. Jess gave a little laugh and let go of Lily.

'Are you ok?' Tommy asked his best friend. Lily nodded wiping away the residue of her tears.

'What was your Bogart about?' Jess asked in a small voice. Lily explained everything before they left to go for tea. Once they had arrived at the great hall, dinner had almost finished and they had to rush before it magically disappeared. Once Lily had finished, Lily said goodbye to Jess and Tommy and went to find Lysander so they could make their way to their detention. Once she had found him sitting in the common room they both made their way to library.

'Lily, you'll be with me. Lysander, as you already know Angelina has fallen ill and rose Weasley has volunteered to take her place, so this evening you'll be with her in the trophy room.' Scorpius informed the pair. Lily said goodbye to her boyfriend and went to stand near the books that had been placed on the wooden table in the middle of the room. Once Lysander had walked out of the room, Scorpius made his way towards Lily.

'Tonight you'll be cleaning all these books without magic. All you need to do is dust the cover and the edges of the pages and then spray each book with the correct protection spray. It's pretty easy, even for you.' He said with a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes and got to work. After an hour of solid work, Lily longed to spark up some conversation even if it was with her all time enemy.

'What was with your Bogart?' she asked casually. He looked up from the book he was reading and stared at her confused.

'Huh?' he asked.

'You're Bogart. Why was it inferi?' she asked again.

'Because that's what I'm afraid of' he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

'Well obviously, but why inferi. What makes you afraid of them?' she asked again.

'I dunno, I just am, ever since my dad told me about them from the 2nd wizarding war.' He spoke looking directly at lily. 'What about yours, why nothingness?'

'Cause.' She said simply.

'That's not really a full answer.'

'Why do you care anyway?' she said much louder than expected. 'Sorry' she quickly added seeing the look on his face. She might hate him but her parents did bring her up with manners. 'I don't know why, well actually I do but I don't know why I feel like that.' She added. She wasn't lying. She really didn't know why she felt like she was afraid of becoming nothing. She waited for Scorpius to say something witty, so when he didn't she slowly added: 'I suppose it means that I'm afraid of becoming so insignificant that no-one remembers me for me. I don't want to be known as Lily potter, the daughter of the saviour of the wizarding world. I want to be known for something I've done, not my dad or family' it wasn't until she had finished that she realised that her tears were slowly cascading down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away and got back to dusting the book in her hand. 'I can't believe I've just told you that. My biggest secret and I've just told my worst enemy.' She half laughed, trying to make light of the situation. She waited again for him to say something to make her feel bad, but he didn't. This wasn't like him. He would jump at the chance to make her feel bad.

'So why didn't you go with Lysander instead of me?' she asked changing the subject quickly.

'Rose said she'd go with Lysander. I don't know why, she did seem happy about it. And she didn't seem at all surprised that Angelina was ill.' He said thinking. Lily seemed puzzled, she knew that rose and her didn't get on but why would she rather be with Lily's boyfriend than her? Lily didn't speak again for the rest of the night, nor did Scorpius for that matter and as soon as he said she could go she practically ran out of the room. The first place in her mind to go wasn't her common room, but the trophy room. If her thoughts and calculations were correct then she was going to catch them in the act. She practically ran down the corridor, luckily she found no-one. Once she reached the great hall, she took a deep breath and stopped. What if she was wrong? She couldn't go around accusing her boyfriend of cheating on her, especially with her cousin. Yeah, she knew that her and rose didn't get along but still, did she really thing that rose would be capable of that. But she needed to think of all the things he had done since term had started. He was acting so wired on the 1st day back. They hardly ever spent any time together and he never hugged her anymore. Anger swept over her but she kept her cool. She knew that the evidence stacked against them. She started walking again towards the door at the end. Once she reached it she slowly opened the door. She took another deep breath and walked, totally unprepared for what she was about to see.

She gasped, loud, at the sight in front of her. They're lying in the middle of the floor laid a very naked Rose and Lysander, and you can just imagine what they were doing. As soon as Lily had gasped Lysander stopped doing what he was doing and looked up.

'SHIT' he panted. Lily just stared at her boyfriend and cousin. As soon as it had sunk in she turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going; she just let her fete take her. Once she had reached the fourth floor corridor she just broke down crying and knelt to the floor. He back against the cold, hard wall and her head in her hands. After a good 10 minutes she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. She didn't want to be seen like this so she quickly wiped her eyes and stood up. She listened for the footsteps and soon they were there. She turned round to put a face to the feet and there stood her now ex-boyfriend.

'GET AWAY FROM ME' she shouted as she started to walk in the opposite direction.

'Lily stop.' He shouted making her stop what she was doing.

'What?' she asked turning back round to see him.

'It's your fault!' he said simply, causing Lily's mouth to drop open. Her fault?

'My fault? How the fuck is it my fault I didn't force you to go fuck my cousin did I?' she asked totally confused.

'Well… yeah' he said simply.

'WHAT?' she gasped getting really annoyed?

'Well… if you weren't so set on 'waiting for the right time' then this would never have happened.' He believed.

'But the thing is this hasn't been happening since then has it? It's been going on all year. On and in case you haven't guessed. We. Are. Over.' She said punctuating every word.

'I don't think so' he said smirking.

'Excuse me' Lily shouted. Why didn't her just leave her alone. She didn't need this right now. Once Lily had finished speaking Lysander started walking towards her. Lily noticed this and started backing away. She might be angry but she didn't want to get hurt, especially not by him.

'I'm only here to get what I wanted.'

'And what's that?' she asked scared. Lysander didn't speak until he had reached her. He placed his hand just above her cheek and gently brushed away her blazing red hair. He bent his head down so his mouth was just above her ear and whispered 'you'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter and I'm really proud of this one. Just remember that I'm writing this for you all so please review even if it's just to tell me that you hate it ") thanks for reading xxx


	7. Help Me

WARNING: CONTENT MAY OFFEND

'W-What?' she asked. She was getting really scared now. What did he want with her?

'I. Said. I. want. You.' He said his mouth just above hers. He crushed his mouth on to hers. She tried to pull away but his hands were holding her towards him.

'Mmph' she said pushing away with everything she had. It was no use. His hold on her was too strong. She was absolutely terrified. She had never seen him like this before, and she knew he only wanted one thing. The only thing he had wanted since they had got together. Sex. She knew, deep down, that whatever happened tonight, she wouldn't get away lightly. It was half past 11. No-one would be out now. She was going to have to put up a fight. She kneed him in the balls. Unfortunately it wasn't hard enough as Lysander only pulled away, an even angrier look on his face.

'Oh that's how we're going to play is it? Well then…' he said angrier than ever. He crushed his lips towards her's. Again Lily tried to push him off, but nothing. She just stood there, tears falling down her already mascara stained face. Her thoughts were swimming round her head. She knew that whatever happened wasn't going to be good but she had to try. After countless moments of him 'kissing' her he pulled away. The whole time Lysander was kissing her, Lily was thinking of a way to get away. As soon as he pulled away she pulled up her arm and punched him hard in the nose causing him to stagger backwards, hand holding his bloody nose. She ran as fast as she could away from him. But unluckily for her he had a wand. And you should never turn your back on someone who is angry with you and who has a wand. Not a good idea Lily. She felt an overwhelming feeling of fuzziness flow through her body, her hands tingling with numbness, the soft glow blurring her vision. Then, almost as quickly as the fuzziness came, it disappeared; only to be returned with the most intense pain she had ever felt in her short life. The fuzziness was replaced with a burning feeling, stabbing at her: every single second. The soft glow now intense and powerful, blurring her vision, slowing her down. Then if that wasn't bad enough there was now a new pain forming in her head. It felt like it was going to explode. Her brain felt like it was swelling, twice, no 4 times its original size. It felt like someone was squeezing all the air out of her small, fragile body. She opened her mouth to scream, but she couldn't. She couldn't physically open her mouth. She just didn't have the energy. She could feel her legs collapse under her weight. The pain was slowing down now, it was bad but she was starting to be able to see again. She was on the floor; her hands covered in blood, her arm throbbing and immobile. She could feel a slight draft on her face. Was she outside? No. it was Lysander, her had bent down and was kneeling beside her face. He turned her over so he could look at her properly.

'Thought you could run away did you?' he whispered softly, totally oblivious to the plain Lily was in. The way he spoke was so calm and peaceful that Lily though she must have imagined what had happened only minutes ago. But the pain running through her body told another story. Lily moved the painless arm, towards the insides of her robe. She needed to stop him. She felt around for her wand but she was too late. Lysander grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up on to her feet. He pushed her against the wall, forcing her head against the cold hard stone. Lily felt her head smash against the wall, blood beginning to pool from large wound Lysander had just made.

'What are you going to do to me?' she asked, trying to sound strong.

'I don't know. Depends on how…what the word… cooperative you are.' He smirked. The pain increased where he was pulling Lily's hair. Then without warning, he let go of her. Him, enjoying the way she fell. Like a puppet. She collapsed in a heap on the floor, the pain rocketing sky high. She lifted her good hand and felt around inside her robes for her wand again. This time she was lucky. She held on to it for dear life and pulled herself up.

Lysander looked at her, wondering what she was doing. Whatever happened tonight he was going to get what he wanted. Whatever it took.

Lily could see Lysander staring at her from the corner of her eye. She knew this was the time, ''catch him while he's down'' she thought. The next thing she knew Lysander was on the floor, but unfortunately her spell hadn't been strong enough and her normally strong stupefy had only knocked him to the floor. She tried again, this one being a little stronger, but still not strong enough. He was down for a few seconds, but he was up again, wand pointed straight at Lily's face.

'Try that again, and I'll kill you.' He said softly. The fear flashed through Lily's eyes. She knew what he wanted, and she honestly thought that dying would be better.

'You know what Lysander. I give up. My arms broken and I am in soo much pain to even care right now. Do what you want, but I'm not having sex with you. Kill me if you want.' She leaned against the wall and waited, eyes shut, ready to die. She could hear movement in front of her, and another spell being spoken but not the one she was waiting for. The pain flooded through my body again, this time worse than before. The feelings were exactly the same, only ten times worse. The pain disappeared a lot quicker than before. Her hearing started to come back; she listened carefully only to hear Lysander's breathing. Then, suddenly there were footsteps. Not Lysander's, he hadn't moved. Someone else's, someone that could help. Lily opened her eyes slowly, just to see Rose, stood there next to Lysander. Rose glanced at her cousin noting what state she was in, but nothing crossed her face that showed she cared. She turned away and grabbed Lysander's bloody hand. It wasn't his blood though. It was lily's. They walked off, talking. Lily was furious. How could her own flesh and blood leave her like this? Dying and alone. When Lily fell her wand rolled away, leaving her no means of communication. She was too weak to move or even shout. She was stuck like this until someone found her. The tears started falling down her blood stained face. She looked down at her robes, they weren't black anymore. Just bright red. Once again she could hear whispers and footsteps. Her body froze what if it was Lysander coming back for more. She listened carefully. There were two pairs of feet. And two voices. One boy and one girl. Only it wasn't Lysander and rose. She pulled herself up carefully and shouted for help.

'LILY? LILY, WHERE ARE YOU?' a voice came. Jess. Lily let out a sigh of relief. She was safe. The voice was getting nearer and eventually Jess' little face popped round the corner.

'Help me!' Lily pleaded in a soft whisper. Jess came rushing over, tears visible in her eyes.

'SCORPIOUS, HELP ME. I'VE FOUND HER.' Her friend shouted. Lily's mind raced. She didn't want him to see her like this. He'd probably laugh. Lily tried to shake her head, tell Jess that she didn't want him near her. Scorpious suddenly came rushing round the corner, halting when he saw Lily. He swore loudly before coming over to help Jess.

'Go get professor McGonagall; I'll take Lily to the hospital wing.' Scorpious said bending down to pick Lily up. Lily started to protest, she didn't want anyone touching her, not after what could have happened.

'Lily. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. We just need to get you to the hospital wing. Ok?' Scorpius asked gently, showing another side of him, that not many people knew about. Lily let him pick her up, he picked her up carefully, and making sure he didn't hurt her broken arm. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know about the cuts all over the rest of her body...

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. and sorry that its not very long "/ I just really didn't want to write, but thanks to the 3 snow days we have had, I decided it was time. Before anyone says anything about the crutiatus curse not giving physical wounds I know, but I needed them too for the story to work. Hope you like it x please review xxxx "P also follow me on twitter Georgia_heppell

Thanks for reading "D


End file.
